ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Invincible
I do have a macro for Invincible, but to avoid accidently using it, I have it set up as /ja "Invincible" , so I have to actually select myself to activated. This does slow me down a tiny bit, especially if I had someone else targetted for a Cure or something, but it's worked well for me. Having a macro also allows me to announce it to party chat with a call, just to let everyone know it's in use. I also wanted to note that I've always been able to pull hate back from a WHM's Benediction using Invincible, usually resulting in the WHM saying they've never actually lived through Benediction before. That warms my little Tarudin heart. --Tsakiki 08:43, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Heh, taru are the kings of aggro, since they're spamming cures with abondon the mob can't keep off em. More hate makes a more potent Invincible ^^ --Chrisjander 11:00, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I would like to comment that in Limit Break Radio's Episode 25 part 2, The Best Defense, main topic being Paladin, they mentioned that what Invincible actually does regarding Enmity is to multiply what you already have, I think this is important information that should be added on the page. I would like to expand on this a bit. While I can't confirm that it does in fact multiply your current emnity I can confirm that the common claim that it simply generates some exceedingly large amount of emnity is completly and utterly false. In fact it's very possible for it to generate nearly zero emnity. If anyone wants proof try the following: Go find a strong DD friend and and a weak monster to use as a test subject (Lesser Colibri in Wajaom Woodlands work well). Have the DD build up 300% TP. (You may need to tank for them if you are doing this on Colibri) Now once you are ready start off by casting Banish (or another low damage spell) so that you have some emnity to begin with. Next have the DD blast the mob to within an inch of it's life, of course make sure the mob is left alive. Once this is done pop Invincible. Chances are the mob wont turn at all... you will likly have a very hard time getting it back even using other JAs, assuming the DD does a good job. When I did the above with a DRG friend of mine even after Invincible + Provoke + Flash + Cure VI (on my friend) + Sentinel the mob didn't turn. I may have been able to get it back had I used more JAs but this was sufficient to prove that my hunch that Invincible doesn't do what most PLDs think was correct so we proceeded to kill the Colibri at this point. I'm not sure how much emnity is generated nor how to accurately test it. However, until more information is available I think we should remove the current statement as it's definitely false. 21:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Is this ability able to be Dispeled? Both this and ability used by Paladin type mobs? --Elisabett 06:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC)